


What Comes After

by space_kitten_606



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, kinda feel like I should tag angst but actually it's more creepy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-27 07:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20041990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_kitten_606/pseuds/space_kitten_606
Summary: He walked into the living room to see her sit in the exact same spot she sat in when he left. Saeyoung could only barely see her breathe, as she stared at the turned off TV in front of her. Things have been like this since after the party he had with his friends. That evening she seemed so happy and lively, crying tears of joy when he fell to his knee to propose to her. But the morning after she suddenly turned into a completely different person. She never smiled, only talked when prompted to do so. Most of her days she just spend standing or sitting around somewhere, staring at nothing in particular. MC was but a shell of herself and it pained Saeyoung deeply to see her like that. Taking a deep breath, he walked over to the couch and sat down next to her.





	What Comes After

As Saeyoung came home the bunker was entirely silent. Though it wasn’t a big surprise it still saddened him. Saeran was very quiet in general, so he didn’t mind that at all; MC on the other hand…

He walked into the living room to see her sit in the exact same spot she sat in when he left. Saeyoung could only barely see her breathe, as she stared at the turned off TV in front of her. Things have been like this since after the party he had with his friends. That evening she seemed so happy and lively, crying tears of joy when he fell to his knee to propose to her. But the morning after she suddenly turned into a completely different person. She never smiled, only talked when prompted to do so. Most of her days she just spend standing or sitting around somewhere, staring at nothing in particular. MC was but a shell of herself and it pained Saeyoung deeply to see her like that. Taking a deep breath, he walked over to the couch and sat down next to her.

“Hey, darling. How has your day been today?”, he asked hopefully. She turned her head to him in awfully small movement and continued to look at him with dull eyes. Her features seemed stuck in a neutral expression. A wave of chills went over his back. And not the good kind.

“Hello, 707.”, she said in a robotic voice.

Sighing, he averted his gaze. So it didn’t get better while he was gone. He knew it was wishful thinking that this would just fix itself. But who said that it won’t go away as quickly as it came? Things could still go back to normal, right? Saeyoung got up from his seat and moved into the kitchen to fix some dinner. Chances were she didn’t eat anything today and the likeliness of a proper conversation was very low.

Lured in from the smell of the sauce cooking on the stove, Saeyoung could hear his brother sitting down at the table behind him. There was some silent shuffling, followed by the sound of a box opening.

The older twin grinned to himself. “Dinner’s almost ready. Can’t the cookies wait for later?”

Instead of getting an actual answer Saeran just gave a quiet hum before biting into the baked good. They stayed in this comfortable silence for a while. These were the only times Saeyoung actually got the chance to feel a little normal. Just with his presence, his brother grounded him in a way nobody else could. Except MC. At least until a few months ago.

“Did she do anything today?”, he asked hesitantly. Despite already knowing what the other had to say about this his heart rate shot up. There was still the chance that at least some little thing was different than before.

Saeran gave an annoyed sigh, immediately destroying any hope left inside him. “Of course not. She hasn’t been moving at all since getting up. Wasn’t talking either. Some of the others called to talk to her. I barely managed to shake them off.”

Right. He hadn’t told the members of R.F.A about MC yet. Until now they had been able to keep them from asking too many questions with sorry excuses and fake stories. They were slowly getting worried though. It just kept getting harder to convince them everything was alright. After all they haven’t talked to MC nor seen her for a very long time. Sometimes Saeyoung faked her presence in the chat. To make them stop asking questions. He would answer in her name, trying his best to imitate her personality. Even though he knew her pretty well it wasn’t always easy. He was not exactly in on what she had discussed with their friends while he wasn’t there either. So reacting to insiders like that was pretty much impossible. Saeran had tried to push him to telling them the truth for several weeks now but how was he supposed to do that if he didn’t even know what was going on in the first place.

Ignoring his brothers gaze boring into his back he finished up dinner and set the table. When he was done, he went back to MC, helping her up from the couch and leading her to the kitchen with them. Her movements were stiff, to the point where it just looked unnatural.

Saeran couldn’t bear to look at the scene, so instead he just stared at the plate standing in front of him. Back when he first met her, the younger twin had a hard time getting used to her, but when he finally did she grew on him rather quickly. He didn’t love her the way his brother did, but like family.

Saeyoung sat his fiancée down to Saerans left, then walked around the small table to take the seat across from her. He put on an unconvincing smile and encouraged his brother to fill up his plate, as he had put lots of effort into their meal. The other did so reluctantly, still avoiding to look at the woman next to him. Following his brother’s example, Saeyoung served himself as well. When it was MC’s turn though, she didn’t move.

“Come on, kitten. You have to eat something. It’s your favourite, too!”, he said, following his words with an uneasy laugh. “I can do it for you, if you like…”

She shook her head in that unsettling way of hers and slowly took some food.

As they were eating a pressing silence filled the room. All that could be heard was the scratching of cutlery on the plates. After several minutes of this Saeran couldn’t take it anymore. His knife fell onto his plate, breaking the silence with a shattering noise. Saeyoung jumped in his seat. Eyes wide in shock he looked at his sibling.

“Fuck this. I hate this. When will you finally understand that what you’re doing here will get us nowhere?!”, he hissed. Before Saeyoung could ask to clarify he continued. “I mean, look at this…thing. This is not MC! I don’t know what it is but-”

“Saeran, don’t. Not in front of her.”

“It’s not like it’s listening anyway!”, he growled. The frustration bubbling inside of him was obvious on his face. Saeran pushed himself away from the table and fled the room. He had barely even touched his food.

Saeyoung just sat there, staring at the plate his brother left behind. He only ever wanted them to be a real family. Didn’t he see that he was trying do to his best about the situation? Why couldn’t he understand? He always feared that he wouldn’t be able to lead a normal life, but this was certainly not how he envisioned it. With a sigh he followed his brother into the garden. Saeran knelt in front of the little garden they set up with MC. The colorful petals moved lightly in the cool breeze. It was truly hypnotizing. Careful not to startle him, Saeyoung walked up closer behind him. He could hear him mutter to himself.

He let a few minutes pass before he took the place next to his sibling. “I just can’t give up on her now.”, he said softly. “She fought so hard for me. For us. She always believed in you, you know. No matter how hard of a time you gave her, she didn’t mind. Because you are a part of our family. So…please. Please have faith in her now.”

“You should at least make her see a doctor or something.”

“I have.”

Surprised, Saeran turned to him, giving him a questioning look. “Then why is she still like this?!”

Saeyoung gave a bitter laugh.

“Doctors are no magicians. You know this better than anyone.”, he said. “They just told me that her behavior could stem from some sort of trauma. I mean, yeah, I’ve seen that before but…it’s not like anything happened that night, right?”

Thinking hard if anything grave came to his mind Saeran nodded. Nothing bad occurred that evening. And certainly not a thing that would lead to a trauma this damaging.

“Maybe send her to a therapist then?”, he suggested. Immediately after he realized it wouldn’t get them very far, considering ‘MC’ wasn’t really able to hold a conversation. “Ah. Sorry. Never mind.”

Softly, Saeyoung rested his head on his brother’s shoulder. Acknowledging that he needed all the comfort he could get now, Saeran didn’t object. They sat like that for a while, just watching the sea of flowers sway in the cool breeze. Someone or something really seemed to have it out for them. Both men were extremely exhausted, having invested endless hours trying to find out what happened to her.

“It’s just so…eerie. It feels almost like she’s some sort of puppet and whatever controlled her and made her…herself is just…gone?”, Saeran broke the silence.

“Heh. Yeah. I thought of that as well.”

If it weren’t absolutely impossible Saeyoung would’ve investigated this idea long ago. Unfortunately such things as magic and voodoo didn’t exist and thus their suspicion went against all logic. Despite the sorrow almost choking him up he laughed to himself. This was just ridiculous. A person possessed by another soul; given life to by an entity that just left when their deed was done. Believing in god was one thing, but this? And if so, why did it have to happen to his fiancée of all people. What are the chances? He might just lose his mind.

“So…want to join us when I drag her to a psychic?”, he mumbled.

Saeran let out an incredulous laugh at that. “You’re kidding, right?”

“Nope. If there’s any chance to get her back, I will consider it. If that means I have to listen to some made up mumbo jumbo from some medium or whatever, I’m gonna do it. I will keep trying. Until the day I die.”

His brother’s determination filled Saeran with as much confusion as it filled him was admiration. They would get MC back. And if it was the last thing they did.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the end notes ^_^ 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading. Please don't hesitate to leave me some comments. I'd love to hear your thoughts :)
> 
> Come say hi: [space-kitten-606](https://space-kitten-606.tumblr.com/)


End file.
